Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 10 = 4x + 8$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(8x - 10) - 4x = (4x + 8) - 4x$ $4x - 10 = 8$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(4x - 10) + 10 = 8 + 10$ $4x = 18$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{18}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{2}$